


More Kissing, Less Crying

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, SNART LIVES!, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: A post-"Destiny" drabble, set sometime in S3.





	More Kissing, Less Crying

**Author's Note:**

> About a year ago, I wrote the title line in a collaboration with Jael and Ice Blue Rose. ("Black Knight, White Knight.") The story's been jossed, but I still love the line.

“So, _this_ Snart is a good guy?” Nate asked dubiously.

“I hope so,” Zari answered.

Sara’s “Original Team Legends” didn’t look worried, grinning foolishly as this liplock started dragging on to an embarrassing level.

Even Amaya didn’t seem perturbed until Sara broke the kiss, still holding Snart tightly, tears starting to fall. Then Amaya murmured, “I’ve never seen her break before.”

“Captain’s always been a tough cookie,” Mick rumbled. “Boss! Blondie! More kissing, less crying!”

Snart chuckled. “Always said Mick was smarter than people gave him credit for.”

Sara smiled, pulling Snart’s head back down for more kissing, less crying.


End file.
